


I'm seeing you there with your hands in the air, waiting to finally be caught

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Comfort, F/M, Governors Daughter, Love/Hate, Mysterious Seth, Sassy Kate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: Kate Fuller is the governor's daughter, going through bodyguards galore, but soon she meets Seth Gecko, her new bodyguard. She doesn't know why, but he's different from the ten that came before him, and that scares the crap out of her.





	1. drink up baby, stay up all night

**Author's Note:**

> This may be entirely OOC, but I really enjoyed writing this and hope it doesn't steer away from the characters too much. It's one of the longest things I've written in one sitting so I'm proud of it. :)
> 
> All grammatical mistakes are my own!

“What’s your name again?” 

She doesn’t look up from her phone when she asks, her perfectly manicured fingers typing texts to people way more important than her new bodyguard. Kate isn’t much for pleasantries, not anymore. She’s learned in the last year since her dad became governor of Texas that playing nice with anyone doesn’t get her very far in this big, bad new world. Her lips purse as she looks up from her phone to stare at him, and sure he’s attractive, the kind of attractive that would have used to make her knees buckle beneath her at the sight of him, but now she’s used to seeing men like this. He looks like he’s in a perpetual state of exhaustion, but his big brown eyes seem to accommodate the bags beneath them well. His hair is dark with spots of gray around the temple that lets her know he’s old, but not too old. He seems different than the other bodyguards, face contorting with a look of disapproval, and that peaks her interest. 

“Seth Gecko, ma’am.” 

“Ma’am?” Kate responds quickly, offended by him not even two seconds into meeting him. They are standing in the center of her foyer, her hands are propped up on her hips as she quirks her brows. “I’m seventeen Mr. Gecko, not ancient.” 

“I can obviously see that, girly.” Seth says eyeing her up and down, and she maintains her blank expression. She’s aware she looks ridiculous, her hair is pinned up on top of her head like a beauty queen, and her dress is a powdered pink nightmare that overuses sequins around the waistline. “You going to your best friend’s quinceanera tonight?” 

“Watch it,” Kate says abruptly, her hand flying up to stop him from saying anything else. “I must have given you the wrong impression, but I definitely don’t joke around with the help.”

“The help?” He says shoving his hands into his suit pockets, and giving Kate an incredulous smile. “I guess I get it now.” 

“Yeah? What’s that?” Kate grabs her clutch from the big circular table that sits at the bottom of the stairs. Its only purpose is to hold a big vase of fresh flowers that’s regularly changed by their maid, and a family picture that gives the illusion that they are an actually happy family. She sees it everyday she gets home from school, and everyday she rolls her eyes at it. (Sometimes she flips it off.) 

“Why you’ve gone through ten bodyguards in six months.” Seth says walking to the front door, and opening it. He makes a waving motion at her, and she reluctantly walks through, her heels clink-clanking with each decisive step. He closes the front door behind her, and walks over to where the limo is parked. He reaches for the backdoor, and he opens it for her. She gives him a big, fake smile before she slides across the leather seats, and messes with the champagne cooling inside the ice bucket. Seth slides in moments later, and closes the door behind him.

“Tim,” Seth says looking towards the front at the driver, an older, bald man who has worked for the family longer than anyone. He’s the only one that Kate has been able to stand for longer than a few weeks because he’s polite, and doesn’t try to be her friend. “To the party, please.” 

“Yes!” Kate pours a glass of champagne, and downs it quickly. He’s watching her pour her second glass with a mildly impressed expression. She offers him a glass, and he declines. 

“Can’t drink on the job, princess.” 

“Such a shame.” Kate says tipping back a second glass, and smiling, traces of champagne lingering on her top lip. Most of her other bodyguards didn’t mind drinking on the job, and she thought Seth wouldn’t be any different. It surprises her. 

“That so?” Seth asks, laughter lacing his sardonic tone. “You already trying to get me fired?” 

“Mr. Gecko, I am hurt.” Kate lifts her hand and clutches at her chest, pretending he said something insulting to her. “I am the sweet preacher turned governor’s daughter, why would I do anything so spiteful to you, a perfect stranger?” She’s staring straight ahead at the partition trying to ignore the fact that he’s staring directly at her, but she feels his eyes burn circles in her cheeks. 

This surprises her too. 

 

+

She’s drunk, plastered more like it, and the party is about over. She’s dancing against some guy named Jared from her school to some remixed rap song that is playing loud over the speakers. His arms are wrapped tight around her waist, and she’s traded in her frilly ball gown for a tight little dress that allows Jared to grope her in all the right places. 

“Kate,” Jared whispers in her ear, hands starting to travel to her ass. “Let’s get out of here.” She’s rolling her eyes as she presses her face into his polo shirt. Kate doesn’t leave parties with boys, it’s her golden rule, no matter how drunk she gets.

“Oh, no, I don’t do that.” Kate smiles widely at him, and quickly lifts his hands away from her. He’s too shocked to understand that the moments gone before she is to, already flitting across the room to talk to one of her friends. 

“Who’s the hottie?” Jessica leans close to Kate’s ear, and motioning to Seth. He’s standing near the front door, not at the center of the room like she just was, but he looks out of place among all of the teenagers. His eyes haven’t left her for most of the night, and while she knows it’s his job, she feels he’s paying too close attention to her. It unsettles every drunken bone in her body. 

“Oh, that’s Seth.” Kate responds, pressing her red solo cup to her lips, and sipping the frothy beer. She winces as she swallows, but she manages to get it down. “He’s my new bodyguard.” 

“Is he single?” Jessica’s question elicits a roll of the eyes from Kate. She knows Jessica always makes it her personal mission to try and hook up with all of her bodyguards, and she has a seventy five percent success rate. Jessica would consider that a small victory, but Kate simply finds it annoying. 

“I don’t know.” Kate shrugs simply, and looks away from her to glance down at the hardwood floor that is littered with cups, trash, and sweat, but her gaze doesn’t stay there long because it trails up to look at him. He’s still staring at her, his arms folded in front of him as he continues to look on at her conversation with concentration, and interest. When she turns to try to look away, he tilts his head for her to come to him, and unlike any man or bodyguard she’s known, she nods in acceptance. 

“So I may have a chance, then?” Jessica is giving her famous fuck me smile to Seth, but he’s not bothering to look at her. He’s watching Kate as she tries her best not to fall while she walks over to him. Her knees are wobbly beneath her, and she can see the smirk forming on his lips because she looks like a complete dumbass who’s about to stumble and fall directly on her face.

“Been walking long?” Seth asks standing up taller, and keeping his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looks at her like her father would, but the alcohol in her system causes her to start laughing at his intensity instead. 

“Oh, that’s very funny.” Kate’s lips form a tight line as she squints her eyes at him. He’s laughing now, probably trying to accept the entire situation he’s got himself into. He probably thought he’d be able to protect the governor himself, not the damaged daughter who spends all her time partying, and pretending.

“We should take you home, Bambi.” Seth says sliding his arm around her waist, and guiding her out the door. She feels her own voice catch in her throat at the slight feel of him. He’s warm, a nice change from the clammy, inexperienced hands of Jared on the dance floor, and he’s purposeful, pressing his fingertips into her side as they walk to the limo that’s waiting on them. 

She starts to feel exhausted, and really drunk as he opens the door to help her in. He makes sure to be gentle, and makes even more of an effort to make sure he’s appropriate, not putting his hands anywhere that may be misconstrued. 

It’s a few minutes later when she’s sitting buckled up in her seat, window cracked to let the wind whip in and out from the window to help with her impending nausea, and her head laying heavily on his shoulder that she hears her own voice say without mischievousness:

“Thank you, Seth.”  
+

 

Kate dreams about him that night, he’s in her bed leaving wet kisses down the slope of her neck while he puts his hands between her legs, and slips his fingers inside of her. It’s all a dream, she even knows it while she’s having it, but it doesn’t make the dream any less enjoyable. She knows she’s going to wake up with a pool of wetness between her legs, and a dissatisfied frown on her lips. 

“Like that, princess?” Seth’s mouth is pressed up against her ear as he says it, and she shivers at the way his breath tickles her cheek. His fingers are pumping in, and out of her, and she’s lost all sense of the English language. “Do you like that the help is making you feel this good?” (Kate wishes that dream Seth would forget the English language, at least when he’s dream fucking her with his magical dream fingers.)

She’s sleeping though, and like anything good in her life, she wakes up before he can bring her to her peak.

\+ 

The next day is awkward, her hangover is a killer and she sits at the kitchen table nibbling leisurely on her breakfast. Her dreams kept her up most of the night, and she knows she avoiding the knowing look on Seth’s face because it’s only going to infuriate her more. He’s only been apart of her life a short time, and she already can’t stand him. Her daddy told her that if she doesn’t try that she’d be under house arrest so she’s making the best of it. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Kate asks him biting into an orange slice, and letting the juice that squeezed from the fruit sit on the corner of her mouth. She doesn’t like that he watches it fall past her lips, and onto her chin, it only serves to remind her of those stupid dreams, how dream Seth’s mouth would eat up the remnants that fell with a hungry smile.

“Because you look like shit.” Seth says so matter-of-factly that Kate isn’t sure she actually heard it. His deliberate glare makes her believe he did, and she scoffs. He’s no dream Seth, and for that she’s grateful. 

“Aren’t you sweet? That’s just what every little girl wants to hear, that she looks like shit.” Kate pauses, and her tone remains impassive. “I should just fire you.”

“Go ahead, sweetheart.” Seth reaches for his mug of coffee, and raises it to her. “Go get myself a job with purpose.” 

“Second thought.” Kate says all too quickly, standing from the kitchen table and tightening the string on her fluffy robe. She’s not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in a cute nightgown, but his lingering eye makes her wish she would have. “I’ll keep you around, and who knows, maybe you’ll prove yourself....” She takes a moment to raise her brow suggestively, taking in his appearance. His pressed suit, scruffy beard, and curled hands, all things that make up something she can’t help but find alluring. “Useful.” 

“Don’t get any funny ideas,” Seth says wiggling his finger at her like a puppy that had an accident in the house. “I am old enough to be your father.” 

“You don’t think...” Kate makes a gagging noise low in her throat playing the situation off well, wishing she could go ahead and start her acting career because not only does she fool Seth, she’s constantly able to fool everyone in her daily life. “I only meant that maybe you’re not entirely useless, Seth, maybe we can actually become friends.”

“Friends?” Seth asks, his top lip curling under as he gives her a big smile. She wants nothing more than to taste his lip, and take it between her teeth, but she’s got self-control like no other. She settles on taking his hand in a shake instead.

“Friends.” 

+

“You were supposed to turn there.” Kate says with her fingertips pressed into her forehead, already getting a migraine from Seth and his inability to listen to her. He knows nothing about anything, especially when it comes down to directions. He’s hopeless. “I thought you were suppose to be professional.”

“I am a professional, but maybe if I didn’t have little miss Daisy in the backseat I wouldn’t be making all the wrong fucking turns.” 

She scoffs at the audacity. 

They’ve began to grow accustom to each other over the last two months, and for that she’s mostly thankful. He’s been driving her to school, piano lessons, political functions, and parties since Tim took a two-week long vacation, and it’s brought out more arguments between them than usual. Seth has began to warm to her, letting his mouth spout whatever dirty word popped up in it. 

“I miss Tim.” Kate says with her brow knit together. She’s told him things, things that she normally wouldn’t, but something about him makes her want to spill every secret she has tucked deep inside of her, especially when she’s drunk.

He learns about her mother, her beautiful, insomniac mama with a severe drug problem, and impeccable lying skills. 

He learns about her father, the man he pretends to be and the man he truly is. She doesn’t know if she really likes either of them, and that scares her the most. 

He learns of her brother, and how distant they’ve gotten since their father became governor. She can’t blame anyone; they’ve both turned into something they can’t recognize when they looks at themselves in the mirror. 

She’s told him all of these things, and yet she doesn’t know anything about his family or where he’s from. He carefully keeps that locked away inside his sober mind. The only bit of information he’s shared was about his tattoo that stands out so perfectly from his tan skin. 

He was rubbing her back one night when she was puking her guts up from tequila, and she noticed it under the rolled up oxford of his shirt. 

“What’s that?” She asks, and her eyes are red, puffy, and swollen. He rolls his eyes, and she can see he’s torn between feeding her some bullshit line and telling her the truth. 

“A long story.” 

He’s absentmindedly running his stiff fingers through the ends of her sticky hair as she lays in the fetal position on the tile floor of her bathroom. He’s telling her the story of his father, of the accidental fire, and his brother saving him from the same fate as his drunken deadbeat daddy. 

 

+

She keeps dreaming about him, but they aren’t always fucking in them, sometimes they are talking, laughing, kissing, and it unsettles her even more than the dreams before. Kate doesn’t know what to do with domestication, and she feels that Seth would know even less.

“Kate?” 

Seth, and his big focused eyes pull her from her thoughts, and she’s grateful. She has two tests in the morning, and he stands by her vigilant, making sure she doesn’t squander all of her time. It also helps he feeds her crackers, and buys her coffee every few hours. 

“I hate chemistry.” She says tapping the end of her pencil on the paper. “I have a feeling I won’t be using these formulas after I graduate.”

“Hell no,” Seth says pulling a chair up to her desk, and leaning over to look at the problems on her worksheet. “But that doesn’t take away that you need to finish these problems, princess.” 

“You know how to do chemistry?” Kate asks impressed. He’s holding her mechanical pencil tightly between his fingers, and he begins to write out the steps for the problems. 

“What? Didn’t think I could be smart enough for this?” Seth says tucking her pencil between his teeth to shrug off his blazer, and lay it over the back of his chair. “Shows how much you know.” 

“Very true.” Kate teases. “You, Seth Gecko, are full of surprises.” 

“My brother taught me a few things.” Seth says writing furtively on the notes she’s written. Kate watches him with interest, not focusing on the things he’s writing, but how his hand moves so effortlessly when he writes. She’s only heard him mention his brother a few times, and based on his pouted lips with every mention, they are estranged. “He was always the smart one.”

“Which were you?” Kate blurts, and he let’s the pencil fall on top of the paper with a soft thump. He turns his head to look at her, and she shifts in her seat. He’s always able to make her nervous without trying. 

“The loyal one.” 

+

“You and your new bodyguard seem quite chummy these days.” Scott’s sitting on the sofa, and he startles her as she was walking through from the kitchen to her bedroom, trying to go unnoticed. He’s holding his guitar, and strums it with purpose. He’s barely been around much, always with his band mates or the random girl of the week because he doesn’t like committing. In his words ‘I’m an artist, and artists don’t compromise.’ She makes a point after that to stop making such an effort then. 

“Goddamn you Scott.” Kate is clutching at her chest, and he laughs at her. It’s not a proper response from him, and it pisses her off. He’s never had the proper reaction when it came down to something silly, and she can only imagine if it were something real. She sits on the couch beside of him, and tucks her hair behind her ear to get it out of her face. “And I don’t know what you mean, me and Mr. Gecko are cordial.” 

“Pssh.”

Scott always told her she was a bad liar. She guesses he was right about it. 

“Okay,” Kate says instead of continuing with the façade. He may be too focused on himself most of the time, but he still manages to know things about her that many others wouldn’t catch. “We’ve sort of become friends.” 

“Friends?” Scott asks with disbelief lacing his callous tone. He’s never been positive about things, especially when it came to her romantic prospects. He’s right about them most of the time, and that makes her mad. (It’s why she has ground rules set these days.) 

“Yes, friends.” Kate nods resolutely. “He’s not so bad once you get past the sharp edges. He listens to me, and you know better than anyone that every other guard I’ve had never cared about what I really wanted.” 

“You think he cares about you?” Scott says abhorrently with his mouth pursed. “He’s a guy, and right now all he sees is one thing. Don’t be stupid, Katie cakes.” 

She wants to tell him to fuck off, and to mind his own business, but even with his venomous tone and inappropriate response, his eyes tell her that he worries about her. 

“Thank you, Scott.” 

Kate stands up, presses a kiss to the top of his head, and leaves the living room. She won’t let him see the stray tear that falls from her eye. Alone in her bedroom, she’ll mourn the relationship they used to have as naïve little kids. 

+

“You’ve been off tonight.” Seth says biting into his apple with a crunch. It’s all too much for her to explain, and even if she wanted to talk to him about any of it she wouldn’t. He has no right to know anything else about her without him giving her the same kind of courtesy. 

“I’m fine.” Kate remarks icily. He doesn’t flinch because he’s gotten used to her mood swings, and she can appreciate him because he doesn’t make her feel dramatic or awkward when they happen. It’s another thing that truly terrifies her, but what doesn’t when it comes to how he makes her feel. 

“Yikes.” Seth says grinning, and she can smell the gala apple he’s eating. She’s never been more turned on by a piece of fruit, and she reaches for the hairband around her wrist, and snaps it back. She read somewhere that it works for smokers, and others who quit things cold turkey; maybe it could work for her now. “You aren’t fine. Who do I need to beat up?” 

“I can take care of myself.” 

“I know.” Seth says softly. “It’s still kind of my job though, princess.” 

“Stop calling me that.” Kate says under her breath, and shaking her head at him. They are in her bedroom, and she’s sitting on her bed while he hovers beside of it. They’ve done this several times now, but today things have begun to shift. She wants to curse Scott, but she can’t because what if he’s right. She needs to do what she’s learned to do best, and create distance. She’s learned how to create valleys where bridges once stood. 

Seth sits on the bed beside of her, linking the distance between them and reaching for one of her hands that sits curled up on her lap. He’s never been this close before, except on nights when she’s too drunk to remember it. 

“What’s wrong?” Seth is rubbing his thumb over the ridges of her knuckles, paying special attention to a scar on her second one that she got as a little girl on the monkey bars. She’s told him that story before, and she smiles to herself. 

“I think we’ve gotten a little too close Seth.” 

“What?” 

“We’ve gotten too close.” She repeats to him firmly, and he continues to touch her hands, but he grips and pulls her closer to him so his mouth is hovered over his. She can almost taste the sweetness of the apple on his breath, and her body stiffens. 

“We could get so much closer, Katie.” Seth moves his lips to kiss the corners of her mouth. “I like that you’re an indecisive, spoiled princess and I think you like that I’m an old, stubborn asshole. I don’t want to question why you make me forget shit or how I make you feel safe, but that’s what happens. So could you just let me kiss these beautiful fucking lips before I scream?” 

She nods quickly in response with her bottom lip tucking itself between her teeth. She’s nervous about it, but once his hands cup her face gently, and he presses his lips to hers, Kate’s hyper emotional state dissipates with each tender graze of his thumb on her reddened cheek. 

Kate knows how bad this could be, what could happen to her or worse what could happen to him, but with his tongue begging entrance to her mouth, she doesn’t really give a fuck.


	2. darling, broadripple is burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Seth master the art of sneaking around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well somehow I wrote over 2000 words in one day. I think that's some kind of record!
> 
> It's also smutty, hopefully it'll redeem me for my last fic!!! 
> 
> It's for my gc girls, nu, and my new friends on twitter. I love you all, and you deserve nice things!!!!
> 
> unbeta'd, sorry for my overabundance of commas. I, just, love, them! ;)

“Don’t kiss me there!” Kate protests as she proceeds to lean into his touch. “You’ll leave marks again!”

 

“That’s actually what I was hoping for,” Seth breathes harder on her neck, and then continues to suck bruises on her with his mouth. “Let’s let those boys know you are taken.” 

 

“My father will have a fit! You have to stop.”

 

“Fine.” Seth replies, his mouth hovering, and he’s breathing hard again leaving tiny bumps across her neck. She’s trying hard to pretend they don’t affect her, but she’s shifting and he notices because he’s giving her one of his shit eating grins. 

 

He dives back into her neck with a hungry groan. 

 

Kate doesn’t know why, but she can’t stop him. She’s worn scarves, and turtlenecks for the past few weeks because he’s always eager to leave little love bites. (She’s thankful the weather has been colder than usual.) If his mouth isn’t being used to random spew arguments with her, its permanently fixed to her neck, clavicle, or in one heated instance, her breasts. 

 

She turns red remembering how much attention he paid to each hardened nipple, his tongue making swirling motions easily, and teeth barely grazing over to tease her. Kate’s not entirely sure how many women he’s done this too, but she’s hoping she’s the only girl. 

 

“We really should get going, the benefit is about to start and my dad will kill us if we are late to another event.” 

 

“Hurry then, I can’t lose this job,” Seth says pressing a light kiss to her shoulder, and sliding the thin strap of her dress up. She jumps off of the bed, and twists her dress back into place. She’s brushing her hair into a ponytail, and looking into the mirror when he locks eyes with her through it and gives her a quick wink. “I’m just starting to really like it.” 

 

+

 

She’s distracted, too distracted by Seth because he’s so fucking distracting as he burns holes in her dress across the room. She’s working the room like her father told her to do, talking to judges, and congressmen, but her bodyguard won’t stop entering her mind like the sneak he is. 

 

Kate didn’t know when she became this, a horny teenager waiting for her bodyguard to go ahead and take her virginity already. She’s kept it locked away for so long, but she’s ready for Seth Gecko to take it. It’s all his. 

 

“You are so fucking gorgeous tonight.” Seth whispers in her ear, and she’s almost sure her knees are going to buckle beneath her. He’s so overwhelming sometimes, and parts of her wants to run away, but a bigger part wants to keep testing it. 

 

“Should my bodyguard be pressed against me like this?” Kate challenges, and he chuckles with his hand pulling her away.

 

“I saw a threat, ma’am. It’s only fitting I take you somewhere safe.” Seth leads her into a dark hallway, and into a guest room that locks. She swallows hard.

 

“Maybe you’re the threat.” Kate says gripping his arms, and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Maybe I am.” Seth replies taking his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor, and loosening his tie.

 

Kate falls back onto the bed, and scoots until she’s lying on the pillows. He follows suit, and presses his mouth to hers. 

 

“I want you, Seth.” Kate whimpers as his hands graze over her thighs, and he chuckles harshly.

 

“You have me.” Seth’s hands find the lip of her panties, and he begins to pull them down slowly. He’s been testing her limits, and she knows by the hesitation in his touch when he thinks he’s gone to far. She’s never met someone so gruff, and soft at the same time. 

 

“Touch me,” Kate leads his hand to her center, and he groans because she’s already wet. His face let’s her know he’s surprised, but he’s still a professional because he begins to press two fingers to her clit, and rub purposefully. Kate’s head falls back, and her eyes flicker shut as she nods. “Yes, just like that.” 

 

“You are so pretty with my fingers between your legs,” Seth says, and she smiles because he’s pushing two fingers inside of her now, and pumping them in and out, his fingers getting wetter and her breath growing more shallow. “So pretty when I fuck you with them.” 

 

“I’d prefer you actually fuck me.” Kate sighs, and she’s gripping his shirt leaving wrinkles because no one has ever made her feel this good. He’s not like the other boys who stuck their hand up her dress.

 

“In time, princess.” Seth presses his forehead to hers, and he increases his speed, his mouth spouting those dirty words he likes to use to help her reach her peak. 

 

She does with the same dirty words on her lips. 

 

+

 

He goes down on her a few days later. They had had a huge fight over something stupid, but she doesn’t really remember exactly why because he’s fucking her with his tongue and nothing else seems to matter or make sense. 

 

He’s the first boy to do this, and he knows it by her hesitation. She’s covering her face while he moans into her, and makes different remarks about how she has the sweetest pussy he’s ever tasted. 

 

“You’re demented.” Kate says quietly because Tim is in the front with the partition up, unaware of what’s going on in the back. It gets her wetter at the prospect of getting caught, excites her that someone could find her with her sexy bodyguard’s mouth against her sex. 

 

“You like it.” Seth lifts away from her pussy for a second, and smiles at her. He licks his lips, and then squeezes her thighs as they sit stiff on his shoulders. 

 

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Kate protests. “I tell you what to do.” 

 

“You are right,” Seth wipes his mouth on his jacket sleeve. “Tell me, Katie, what would you like me to do?” 

 

Her legs open wider in response, and he groans before pressing his mouth to her sex again. 

 

+

 

“You shouldn’t give this to me, baby.” Seth says, and he’s hovering above her with the condom already rolled onto his cock. She wants to laugh, but she’s too fucking nervous about the situation already. 

 

“Who should I give it to, then?” Kate counters, her hands gripping his bare shoulders. 

 

“Some goody two shoes or church boy, I don’t fucking know.” Seth says leaning on his forearms above her, and she knows he’s doing this because he’s trying to rescue her from regretting this, but he doesn’t know she’s already given this to him. 

 

“Seth,” Kate begins calmly, but her hands are shaking as she runs them down his shoulders, and then over his arms. 

 

“Mhm.” 

 

“Don’t be such a little bitch.” Kate laughs, and grabs his cock so he’s pressed to her entrance. He moans because all it takes is one thrust, and he’ll be fucking her. 

 

“Yes, princess.” Seth kisses her, and slowly he pushes himself inside of her.

 

She expects the pain, the sharp sting when he finally takes her virginity, but what she doesn’t expect is the kisses he presses to her temple to tell her that the pain will soon fade. She doesn’t expect the pain to turn into neediness and uncharted arousal. 

 

“Faster, Seth.” Kate whispers, and his thrusts become quicker at her insistence. He presses his thumb to her clit, and he rubs anxious circles that tip her over the edge. His orgasm follows after, and he falls over on the other side of her bed. 

 

“You are something else,” Seth wipes bits of sweat from his forehead, and she flips on her stomach to look up at him.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Let’s do it again.” Kate giggles as she climbs on top of him, and he grips her hips. She reaches over on the nightstand for another condom, and rips the wrapper open with her teeth. 

 

“You’re going to kill me,” Seth says, watching her slide it over his hardening cock. “How can I protect you if I am dead?”

 

“It’s okay,” Kate says guiding him inside of her, and he almost chokes because he wasn’t ready. “I can always hire a new one.” 

 

+

 

They’ve mastered the art of sneaking around, he was always with her before anyways, but instead of hovering, he’s touching her intentionally. He’s kissing her, holding her, fucking her, and she’s forgotten everything else. 

 

“We can’t keep doing this.” Kate says, but she doesn’t really mean it. She likes it, likes that he slides his hand up her dress when they are in a room full of people she needs to impress, or that he’s texting her how much he wants to fuck her when she's at dinner with her family. 

 

“No?” Seth replies covering her mouth with a hungry kiss, and she laughs at his ability to dodge everything outside of their relationship.

 

She still doesn’t know a lot about him, his personal life outside of her and his job to protect her. She wishes she could get him to be as open emotionally as he is physically. 

 

“Tell me about your brother.” Kate asks as he tries to kiss down her torso, and he lifts off of her to laugh.

 

“Prefer not to talk about him while I do this, sweet girl.” Seth replies, and she nods. 

 

“You’ll have to eventually talk about this with me, you know?” Kate lies back against her pillows, eyes shut as he presses his mouth to her center. She spreads her legs as he runs his tongue over her folds. 

 

“Yes ma’am.” 

 

+

 

“So you and the bodyguard are sneaking around, huh?” Scott is standing in her doorway, and she doesn’t look up from her computer to truly acknowledge him. 

 

“It’s not your business.” Kate replies harshly. 

 

“Whatever.” Scott waves his hand. “Be careful, Kate. I don’t trust him.” 

 

“I don’t care.” Kate argues with her eyebrows scrunched together. “You can leave now.” 

 

Kate can’t shake the feeling that he might be right.

 

+

 

She doesn’t know what happens, how she’s left alone in a room with his phone, but she’s almost positive she blacked out because one second he ran to grab her a bottle of water from the kitchen, the next she’s holding his phone reading his text messages. 

 

She hates what she finds, and hates that Scott was right all along. 

 

**RECEIVED AT 12:30PM: Richie: don’t tell me you’re catch feelings, this is a job remember?**

 

**RECEIVED AT 1:03PM: Richie: we get the money, and we run. don’t forget what uncle eddie used to say...**

 

**RECEIVED AT 1:22PM: Richie: stick to the plan, stan!**

 

**RECEIVED AT 2:12PM: Richie: don’t ignore me, you shithead.**

 

“You are out of the fancy water you like, but you have that cheap shit. Hope that’s okay?” Seth says returning with a bottle of water in hand. She’s standing beside of the bed with his phone still held tight in her grip. 

 

“It’s fine.” Kate says clearing her throat, begging the tears to not come because she refuses to let him see her cry. He’s taken so much already. 

 

“You okay?” Seth asks, walking up to her, and reaching for her hand. She lets the phone fall into his. 

 

“I need you to get out of my room, Mr. Gecko.” Kate says as calmly as she can muster, and she sees that he’s piecing it all together, realizing that he’s finally been exposed. 

 

“Kate, you don’t understand--” Seth begins, but she holds her hand up to stop him from continuing. 

 

“Then I don’t want to hear it.” Kate says sitting on the bed, and reaching for her phone. She’s prepared to call her father’s head of security to remove Seth Gecko from her sight. 

 

“What can I do?” Seth pleads, his hands shaking as he tries to reach for hers. She jerks away. “What do you want, princess?”

 

“I want you to get the fuck out of my room!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a cliffhanger! don't hate me. part three will be much sweeter :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments, Kudos, and Suggestions are amazing. I plan on adding another chapter soon, with smut and all, but I wanted to get this out before the finale this week. Stay tuned!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr at youcancalllmequeenjane and on twitter at callmequeenkate! :)


End file.
